Prove It, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Fitz did a little spying on Skye and Simmons. A sequel to Say Something, Ward.


**Hey**,... This is my 100th ff that I have written at this site! Yipppeeeeee! Thank you everyone for following my works through CSI: New York, Rookie Blue, Roswell, Young Riders and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Your support is why I'm still writing. Hugs!

Thank you **plainmnmemy, Prawn Crackers, NCISRookie33, MusicAngel, guests and everyone** who has read my AoS ffs.

Remember my Say Something, Ward? The one about Skye using the punching bag as a dance pole? There have been lots of requests for the sequel and I've finally found the right angle to write about it. I hope you all will enjoy what I have put together.

I've rated this as M. No naughty language, just naughty images, so just in case.

**Disclaimer** : Not of I Agents own S.H.I.E.L.D do. (No matter how I write it, still, I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D)

**Summary** : Ward and Fitz spied on Skye and Simmons.

xox

"Ward! Quick you need to see this!"

Ward who was in mid-swing at the punching bag, sprinted into the lab upon hearing Fitz calling him. The weapons and technology expert was perched on his seat and a laptop was open in front of him. Fearing the worst, Ward sidled over to Fitz's side to see Skye and Simmons in the kitchenette on screen.

"What?" Ward asked as he stared back and forth between the engineer and the screen. "What's the emergency?"

"Emergency?"

"You yelled like a girl to get me in here!"

"Yes. Right. Well you see I have just made another dwarf and I'm testing to see if it works. This one really is smaller, super silent and able to blend with the surroundings much like a chameleon or an octopus. Brilliant isn't it? It is able to sneak in just about any room without being detected."

"So what, you urgently want me to help name it? How about Sneaky? That should complete your Snow White collection."

"You don't know your fairy tales do you? There's no Sneaky. Anyway, I'm naming it Huntsman. Who, for your information, is a character that does exist in the Snow White story."

"Right, whatever." Ward glanced at the screen again. "So this is what you want to show me? What Sneaky can do? That was what was so urgent?"

"Huntsman." Fitz growled. "But that's not why I called you in here."

"Feel free to explain. Take your time. I have loads of time to waste," the black ops specialist offered with sarcasm.

"Jemma was mentioning something about some really bad shenanigans that Skye promised to teach her."

"I thought she used the Night Night Gun on Agent Sitwell all by herself. I'm still getting Skye to aim it right."

"She was not talking about the Night Night Gun. And I thought you said we are not calling it that?" Fitz continued when Ward rolled his eyes. "I was curious and so I set Huntsman on her," and quickly added when Ward arched his brow. "It's part of surveillance for our safety."

"Just admit that you are spying on your partner."

"Alright. Yes."

"That's low, Dude."

"Never mind that. Just watch this." he pointed towards the screen.

"They are preparing dinner, so?" Ward asked as he watched the two girls chatting though no sound emitted from it. "Where's the sound?"

"Sorry about that." Fitz adjusted the volume and they could her the girls chatting and giggling.

"Man, you gotta get a life." Ward mumbled as they both kept their eyes on the screen. "To sent a thousand of dollars flying gadget to spy on our team mates making dinn... Whatthehellaretheydoing?" Ward squeaked as his eyes widen in disbelieve at the image on screen.

"You think I called you in here just to see Jemma making me a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli?"

"How long have they been doing that?"

"For the past five...seven,...something something minutes." Fitz answered as his head tilted, his voice fading before his jaw dropped.

"And you are telling me only now?"

xox

"Do it again."

"Simmons, can't it wait until after I finished this?" Skye whined as she prepared the guacamole for her dip.

"The avocado won't go bad so fast. There's more than enough time for you to show me that move again."

"But I've shown you twice." Skye licked her fingers before wiping them off a towel. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because I haven't got the hang of it."

"That's because you have to actually do it, instead of just watching." Skye pushed the knife and bowls away from the edge of the counter and rested her palms on the countertop.

"Ok. Let's do this together. Put your hands there." She patted the space beside her. "Right. Now bend forward a little and spread your legs out."

"Like this?"

"Yup. That's good. But you have to go a little lower and curve your body more." Skye reached over and corrected her friend's shoulder. "Yeah. Now move your hips. Sway them slowly side to side and move lower. Bend your knees."

"How do you make it look so easy?" Simmons tried to mimic Skye's movement.

"Try imagining a song in your head. Something that will get you feeling all sexy and in the mood."

"Something classical?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing beats pole dancing with a Beethoven classic." Skye fiddled with her phone and a ballad melody could be heard. "This should get you in the mood."

"What song is that? It's nice." Simmons asked and her hips started swaying with the music.

"Insatiable. Darren Hayes." Skye automatically got into the rhythm of the music as she watched her friend. "See, you are feeling it. Move more as you get into it. That's right. Now, you have to show it on your face. Feel what he is singing. Understand what he is saying." Skye closed her eyes and moaned as the song came to the chorus.

"Oooh! He says to..." Simmons gasped.

"_Turn the lights down low, take it off, let me show_," Skye sultry voice filled the room as she move and sang along with the song. "_My love for you insatiable_."

"I can't take my shirt off like you." Simmons whined. "I've only got my bra on."

"And what am I wearing?" Skye stood in front of the bio-chemist with her shirt off her shoulders, revealing her lacy purple bra and lots of skin. "Come on. You've made me do this twice already! Three times including this one."

"But you didn't strip those times!"

"What can I say? The song made me do it," Skye tossed her hair back with a sensual flair. "Come on Simmons, let the music take control."

"I don't have boobs like you."

"No excuses, Missy." Skye wagged her finger at the friend. "It's not what you have but how you make full use of what you've got."

"And what if someone comes in?"

"Coulson and May are out and won't be back so soon. The boys are busy bromancing below. No one's going to see what you have under there." Skye pulled the collar of her friend's shirt. "I thought you said this bad girl shenanigans is nice?"

"Oh ok. Alright." Simmons nodded head with determination. "Let's do this. But you have to put on your shirt back and we do it together."

"Things you make me do." Skye groaned exaggeratedly but she complied with her friend's request. "Ok, let's take this from the top."

xox

Fitz flipped the laptop close.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Ward burst out.

"You are not ogling my Jemma!"

"You had your eyes on Skye!"

"But she is Skye. This is Simmons. My Jemma."

"Ahh! A logical argument coming from a genius."

Fitz folded his arms on his chest and gave the tall man beside him a deadly stare.

"Fine. You can pout all you want. But for the record, who said I was looking at your Jemma? I was having my fill with MY Skye!"

"Oh!" Fitz uttered in surprise. "I didn't see it that way. Sorry about that."

"Now turn that damn thing back on," Ward ordered as he pulled a chair to sit on. "And keep your eyes on your Simmons."

Fitz flipped the laptop on again only to see the girls cutting the tomatoes and cucumbers with their shirts back on.

"Noooooo...!"

"I should use the Night Night Gun on you." Ward said menacingly to the engineer.

xox

"How about that cat walk?"

"Cat walk?" Skye turn to Simmons with a confused expression.

"The kitty crawl." Simmons made crawling movements with her hands. "That last part of your dance where you crawled and pawed me."

"Aahh that move." Skye popped a grape into her mouth and licked her lips. "I'll show you later. There's not much room here."

"The couch is big enough." Simmons pulled Skye towards the L-shaped sofa.

"If we burn dinner, don't blame it on me."

"We have 3 minutes before the chicken and potato casseroles are ready. If it burns there are lots of bread for sandwiches."

"Fine. You go start at that end."

"But I don't know how to." Simmons started to wring her hands nervously.

"Just get on the couch and move. Show me what you can do first."

"Alright." she got on the couch and crawled on it. "Like this?"

"You know that you are supposed to look like a stalking panther rather than a skittish kitten, right?" Skye laughed when the other girl threw a pillow in her face.

"Stop laughing. Or I will blame the burnt dinner on you."

"Ooohh. The kitty is fierce."

"Skye please..." Jemma pleaded on her knees.

"Ok ok. Here's how you do it. Get down, like this," Skye lowered her body on the couch on all fours. "Toss your head back. Yeah, work that hair. Now give a fierce hungry look. Your eyes, make them glow. Your lips...no. Not that pouty just...that's right. Good. Move forward. Stalk. Like this. Yes. Work those shoulders. Yes good girl. Get your butt higher and suck in that tummy. See, you're getting it."

"What about the roll?" Simmons asked enthusiastically.

"That's easy. Just pretend your body just lost all energy and let yourself fall to the floor."

"Like this? Ooofff!" Simmons fell off the couch onto the floor. She rubbed her hip as she straightened.

"You ok?" Skye asked and received a thumbs up. "Not like the dead kind of fall. Add a little more drama. Like this."

Skye then stretched her body before letting it limp to the fall on the couch. She then lifted her upper body and legs at the same time to twist and sit in a flirty pose. Her hair was sensually tousled and framing her face with an alluring invitation.

"It's easy." Skye shrugged and pushed her hair back.

"Easy for you." Simmons pouted. "You've been doing all those sit-ups and leg lifts during your workout."

"Hmmmm..." Skye smile as she helped Simmons up from the floor. "Maybe I should thank my Supervising Officer for that."

xox

"How you do you think she is going to thank you?"

"I hope it's by doing that kind of routine during our workouts. But tell me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Can a man die of pneumonia from too many cold showers?"

Fitz chuckled at Ward's pain expression.

"By the way, when are you teaching her that close combat training? I would love to see the expression on your face as she wriggled against you."

"Haha!" Ward laughed without humor before adding. "I would love to see your expression if Simmons were to come down right now and catch you watching her."

"Not going to happen. Huntsman..."

"Shhh! I think they just mentioned your name."

xox

"What do you think Fitz will do if I serve him his sandwich while doing that move you've just showed me?"

"Do you realized that under that nice, naive, angelic and smart looking face, you've got more bad shenanigans than me?" Skye winked as she took the dishes out of the oven.

"Maybe." Simmons giggled knowing that Skye mean no harm in her comment. "But do you think I should do it?"

"Not that you can't do it." Skye smiled her thanks when Simmons made a place for her to put down the hot dishes. "But unless you have more balance, you'll fall flat in your face. Or in the sandwich."

"So what can I do?"

"You really are serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes." Simmons blushed.

"Ok. In that case." Skye smiled with pure mischief. "Let's..."

"I don't have to take my shirt off do I?" Simmons interrupted her.

"That's optional Honey." Skye drawled in her Southern accent as she turned to take a plate of fruits and sat on the low table. "Pretend I'm Fitz," she handed the standing girl the plate of fruits and pulled her to sit on her lap.

"And?"

"And you serve him. Me. Whatever."

"That's it?"

"Adding a little lap dance should be interesting." Skye wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Lab dance?"

"Not lab dance. Lap dance." Skye rolled her eyes when the other girl showed her ignorance on the matter. "Simmons! Do I have to show you everything?"

The other girl nodded meekly.

"Fine." Skye switched places with Simmons and took over the plate of fruits. "Now just remember one thing." she added teasingly.

"What?"

"I'm straight."

xox

Both men groaned and fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats at the scene unfolding before them.

"You are a dead man Dude." Ward mumbled but almost died himself when seeing Skye ran her hands down her front.

"But I'll die bloody happy."

xox

"You are a natural aren't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Skye asked as she took a bowl of jelly out of the fridge.

"You are even moving when there's no music."

"Sorry, that 'Insatiable' song is stuck in my head." she grinned. "I just...you know."

Skye started treating the fridge like she did the punching bag earlier. Swaying her body against it, emitting a giggle from Simmons as she exaggerated on certain moves.

"I bet that Agent Ward will not miss that move if you go into training with that song stuck in your head."

"He doesn't care." Skye shrugged and added softly to herself. "Though he was acting a little weird just now."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Skye scooped a spoonful of jelly. "All he sees is a screw up."

"Have you seen the way he looks at you lately?" Jemma asked softly.

"Like he wants to kick me off the plane while it is cruising at a very, very, very high altitude?"

"No. Not like that at all."

"What other kind of looks could he give me after what I have done? He hates me."

"But you saved him." Simmons argued.

"I betrayed him Jemma. That's a big thing. And he's not the kind to take that too kindly."

"Just give him time." Simmons reached over and squeezed her friends hand. "Or..."

"Or what?" Skye was instantly curious upon seeing Simmons smirking.

"Give him a little show."

xox

"Who is going to be the dead man now?" Fitz smirked at Ward.

"Shut up."

xox

"Alright. Dinner is ready. You want to call the boys?" Skye asked Simmons while handing her a plate of fruits with a cheeky grin.

"I...I..." Simmons stammered as she guessed the meaning behind Skye's grin.

Shoving the plate into the suddenly pale girl's hand, Skye giggled, grasped her friend's shoulder and frog marched her to the top of the spiral staircase.

"Skye..." Simmons voice shook with uncertainty.

"Go." Skye urged. "I'll understand if you two are late for dinner."

"You are..."

"Nice. I know."

xox

"Where are you going? You are not going to leave me to die here on my own are you?" Fitz panicked on hearing Simmons' steps as she descended the staircase.

"You seriously want me to be here?" Ward asked incredulously before smirking. "You are going to die a happy man remember?"

"But but but..."

"Relax and you better turn Sneaky and that thing off." indicating the laptop. "Or she might blast you with more than just the Night Night Gun."

xox

Ward reached the lab's door just as Simmons stepped off the last step of the staircase.

"You guys eating down in the lab?" Ward asked innocently.

"Ahh...er...ermm.. Not really." Simmons stammered. "Just bringing Fitz some fruits. A little something before dinner." she laughed nervously. "Skye's up there. Why don't you two start before us?"

"You ok?"

"Yes! Nothing's the matter. I'm good. Everything is fine. Perfect." she nodded vigorously.

Ward nodded and started up the stairs grinning to himself as he thought of the two scientist. But his grin vanished as she stepped into the lounge and saw Skye leaning over the table as she set down some plates for dinner.

After overhearing the conversations that she had with Simmons down at the gym and in the kitchenette, with regards to his treatment of her, Ward needed to address the tension between them. She had already apologized and put his life above her need to find the truth about her parentage. She had shown her worth over and over again.

Looking at her as she hummed the song that he heard her danced to, Ward decided to put the matter between them to rest. He missed his friend.

His Rookie.

His Skye.

His reason for wanting to leave his preferred choice of working alone. Even after she betrayed him.

xox

"Hey."

"Hey." Skye replied as she looked up from setting another plate down.

"Simmons said to start without them."

"Ok." She nodded and took a plate off the table. She was elated that her girl friend has decided to go on with her plan. But Skye was unsure about having dinner with just Ward alone. It has never come to that point where they are left alone for dinner before.

"In that case, I'll just have my dinner later. Yours is in the ..."

"Skye." Ward knowing what was going through her mind, reached for her hand and grasped it gently. "Have dinner with me?"

At Skye's hesitation, he continued. "I won't bite. I promise."

After a moment Skye nodded with a small smile. "I'll go get the food."

"I'll help." Ward offered and followed her to the kitchenette. "Drinks?"

"Just water. Thanks."

Ward collected their drinks and almost dropped the casserole dish when he saw Skye standing in front of the opened fridge. Her stance was innocent until she bent down to retrieve the salad from the lower shelves. The hem of her dress shirt hitched and exposed the back of her legs and thigh. Tossing her hair back as she straightened, made him want to get down on his knees and beg her to dance for him like she did earlier.

After what he had seen her do today, the gym and kitchenette are not places where he could go to calm his thoughts anymore. He would be totally screwed if ever she decides to do her dance in his bunk. He probably be left sleeping in the SUV.

"You ok?" Skye asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Ward blinked. "Yeah. I'm good."

Skye frowned but nodded towards the lounge as she brought the salad, guacamole and tacos out. They arranged the food on the table and sat down to start dinner.

"Do you want to watch something?" Skye asked as she pointed towards the tv.

"No," he smiled and handed Skye her share of tacos. "Let's eat."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Skye decided to break it.

"Is your Chicken and Potatoes ok? I've never really made it before. Usually I'll buy it frozen but Simmons showed me the recipe and..." she paused when he held a forkful of the dish in front of her lips.

"Try it yourself." he coaxed. "Come on." he touched the morsel against her lips.

He grinned when she took in the offered food.

"That's all I'm going to give you. The rest are all for me. The next time you are late, you give me 15 push-ups and a plate of this." pointing to his plate.

Skye was surprised at the easy way her was behaving. Coupled with the way he gave her a rest day from training earlier, Skye was wondering what was going on. As her style, she decided to ask him as soon as he finished his dinner. Since her appetite had somehow diminished, she just played with her food.

"Ward?" she asked the minute he put his fork down.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being nice to me today?"

"Are you going to eat that?" pointing to her plate. He took it before she could answer. "You are losing weight. You know that right?"

"I'm just not hungry sometimes," she shrugged and drank her water.

"Is it the company?" Ward broke a piece of tacos and scoop a little dip on it. He looked at her as he waited for her answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I didn't noticed? You play with your food whenever I'm at the table, which is most of the times. Which ultimately means you are skipping meals.

"You leave whenever I stepped into a room where you are sitting alone. You stop being a smart mouth during training. You avoided me as much as you possibly can." He drop the tacos on the plate. "Why?"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"If that was what you thought, then why the hell did you go over Coulson's head and hacked into Level 8 for our extraction plan?"

"Because I didn't want you to die."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." She hissed and got up to leave. "Happy? But you don't have to be nice to me about that. I know I hurt you. You can still hate me all you want. I don't expect you to owe me."

"Skye," he groaned and grabbed her hand as she passed his side. "Let's talk about this, ok?"

"Why? Nothing I do will ever change your hatred for me." she asked quietly.

Ward swiveled his chair and pulled her onto his lap. She was too surprised to struggled at first but did so as soon as she realized where she was. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from leaving.

"I don't hate you." he whispered in her ear as he rested his forehead against her temple. "I felt just like how you did, when Miles lied to you. But I don't hate you. I understand why you did it. I believe you when you say you didn't know about the whole plan."

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." he squeezed her gently. "Just give me time to get over the hurt , ok?"

Nodded.

"But we are a team Skye. You are my friend. My Rookie. My exasperating Rookie but still one that I will never trade for another." he smiled when he felt her body shook with a small giggle.

"So, friends?" Ward playfully tugged her hair.

"Friends." Skye nudged against his chest with her shoulder.

"I care about you too Skye," he sighed and pulled her fully against him. "And I don't ever want to lose you either. Ok?"

Skye nodded against him and let herself be held in his arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes before she made a move to leave. But he tightened his hold on her.

"Not so fast."

"Huh?"

"As a friend, I have to make sure you eat right." he explained while picking up a dipped tacos and offering it to her lips.

"You are feeding me?"

"Eat or the Supervising Officer in me is going to order you instead of feeding you." he said sternly but a playful smile graced his lips.

Skye took his offering and picked a piece to offer it to him.

"Share?"

"Why not?" he took her offering.

They shared the tacos and in between them feeding one another, he asked her about what happened at the Hub yesterday. She told him in detail of what she and Simmons had to go through and in turn, he told her about his time with Fitz. They shared a few laughs and they even shared her drink when he finished his.

When Ward apologized for her having to choose saving them over retrieving the files on her parentage, Skye giddy with excitement, changed her position on his lap. She straddled him with her legs tucked beside his thighs. She told him the news of Coulson's find and unconsciously grabbed his fists and hugged them to her bossom. She was practically bouncing on his knees.

"Can you believe that?" she asked him excitedly. "A mother? She could be my mother? I may have a mother. How awesome is that?"

Ward highly aware of their sitting position, instantly stiffened. His eyes darted between her bright eyes and his fists that she was holding against her. His mind automatically registered what was under her shirt. And the lacy purple material that holds it's bounty. He swallowed visibly.

Skye suddenly realizing their intimate position, immediately released his hands and started to move off him.

"Wait." He grabbed her hands and sat her back on his knees.

"I'm sorry." she stammered. "I didn't realized... Whoa. This is awkward."

"Skye, it's ok." he lifted her chin. "And about the possibility that the agent could be your mother, that's wonderful. I'm happy for you."

She nodded but a blush stayed on her cheek.

"Hey," he smiled. "This may be awkward but I need to know if you are comfortable with me holding you."

"Why?"

"I was planning to start training you on some close combat defense moves tomorrow. And in doing so, we need to have lots of body contact. I'll be invading your personal space. Will you be ok with that?"

"Yes," she replied. "And by defense move, you mean you'll be throwing me around, sitting on me, grabbing me kind of thing and I have to learn to fight back?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I could soften the training but that will not show you the real deal you need to face from a real foe. I need you to know how to protect yourself." He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as he added, "I need to know that you are able to defend yourself if I'm not around to help you."

"You think I'm ready for that?"

"Skye," he sighed. "As your SO, I need you to be ready. I can't hold it back anymore. I can't leave it until it is too late."

"I'm going to be sore for a few days huh?" she crinkled her nose.

"Sorry." he crinkled his nose back at her.

"Ok," she nodded. "So what does it involve actually? What do you need from me?"

"I need your agility, focus, coordination, instinct, strength and the ability to improvise certain moves, to make it work."

"Sounds like a dance requirement," she told him cheerfully.

"You dance?"

"Not the foxtrot or the waltz."

"So what kind of dance do you do?" he asked with fake innocence.

"Pole dancing."

_Damn it! Trust her to admit such a thing._ Ward told himself.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. And," she leaned towards him while placing her hands on his shoulder before sliding them down his chest. "I can even improvise a lap dance. Wanna see?" she whispered suggestively in his ear.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled her close. His eyes darkened to a dangerous level. His voice hoarse when he spoke an inch away from her surprised lips.

"Don't play with me Skye. Much as I care about you, you have been driving me crazy since day one and I'm not talking about just the words that comes out of your mouth. I have done all I can not to touch you and give in to the chemistry that's between us. Having you near but not able to given in to my desire has been pure hell.

"I don't know if you feel the same but I'm at my wits end of having to deny what's between us." he growled lower when he added, "Why the hell do you think I've been holding back on the defense training? I'm afraid if I have you in my arms, I'll never let you go. Even if it's in some damn training maneuver."

Skye was speechless to discover that he was feeling the same way as she does. She thought that her hope of them becoming friends or even more had crushed when she betrayed him. But despite the brash manner in which he conveyed his feelings for her, Skye was elated to know that he more than just care for her. Also the fact that the evidence of how she is affecting him is clearly felt under her, she was eager to tell him about her feeling too.

"Is that why I've been in your lap all this while?" Skye asked as she traced his lips. "Because you can't let me go?"

"Yes," he closed his eyes at her touch.

"Grant?"

He opened his eyes at the tender way she called his name.

"I do feel the same," she admitted.

Leaning forward, she moved her lips nearer to his and whispered.

"So what's stopping you from giving in now, Robot?"

"I'm not a freaking robot, Skye," he growled.

"You mean I've been wrong all along?" she pouted innocently and raked a finger down the front of his shirt.

"I'll prove to you how damn wrong you are."

**THE END**

With that, I'll leave you to imagine if Ward:

A) Kissed Skye senseless.

or

B) Swiped everything off the table with a sweep of his arm, sat her on it and then kissed her senseless.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
